1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water-proof structure of a guide end part for connecting a door wire harness to be used at a hinge fitting side of an automobile door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An L-shaped recess is formed across a side plate part and an inner plate part at a hinge fitting side of a door frame and an access hole is provided on the inner plate part. A door wire harness for an automobile door is arranged inside the door frame through the access hole and the guide end part for connection to a vehicle body is supported by an L-shaped fixture and further guided outwardly through the L-shaped fixture which is fixed on the L-shaped recess.
Though a weather strip for preventing water from entering into a vehicle cabin is attached as a sealing member to the outer periphery of the door frame, a clearance is apt to be formed between the L-shaped fixture and the weather strip and water may enter into the vehicle cabin through this clearance.
For fixing the L-shaped fixture to the L-shaped recess of the door frame, it is necessary to change the dimensions and shape of the L-shaped fixture in accordance with such factors as the shape, reducing depth and bending radius of the L-shaped recess and it is extremely difficult to complete water proofing between the L-shaped fixture and the L-shaped recess.